All i ever want is your love
by Indifferent guy
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku mencintaimu, walaupun dunia akan berubah.Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, dan kau sendiri mengetahui itu.Cintaku padamu tidak bisa beristirahat walau hanya sehari saja. SasuxHina fic.


**All I Ever Want Is Your Love**

**Chap I : I'm Yours**

**Hinata POV**

Aku tak pernah mengerti, apa itu cinta? Mengapa semua orang kalang kabut dibuatnya? Mengapa aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta? Apa cinta tidak pantas berada di sampingku? Ataukah aku, yang tak pantas untuk dicintai?

Saat itu dibawah pohon Oak aku terduduk sendiri. Aku selalu menenangkan diri dengan berteduh dibawah pohon ini. Pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu keseharianku. Pohon yang mengetahui apa yang tengah aku rasakan. Kalau saja ia hidup, pasti ia akan pergi jauh dari gadis lemah sepertiku. Karena memang itulah yang semua orang lakukan setelah mengenalku.

Cuaca berubah menjadi sejuk. Langit yang semula bersinar begitu membiru berubah menjadi lebih menggelap. Angin sepoi-sepoi menusuk tulang rusukku. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil tepat dibelakang tempatku bersandar. Seorang teman elementary-ku, Sasuke Uchiha, mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku.

"Ikutlah denganku.. Hina-hime" sahutnya dengan dingin.

Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Hanya dengan berkata begitu saja, aku-pun mengikuti setiap jejak langkahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak mencurigainya. Perasaan buruk-pun sama sekali tidak membujukku untuk berputar arah.

Tibalah aku dan dirinya di sebuah pantai yang sangat indah. Ombak bersemilir terus menerus menerpa bebatuan di permukaan. Suara burung pantai kesana kemari kian menghiasi indera pendengaranku.

Aku bertanya, " Mengapa k-kau mengajakku kesini? S-sasuke-kun? "

Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dan berkata, "Aku harap, kita dapat berbagi kenangan sedih dan senang kita berdua. Berjanjilah padaku, ketika kau mengalami kesulitan, aku akan menjadi bayanganmu. Untuk senyummu di hatiku, terangnya tidak akan terkalahkan sampai kapanpun. Karena yang ku mau untuk selamanya hanyalah cintamu."

Apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah aku harus mempercayai semua ini? Yang kutahu, ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Dan aku, tanpa adanya paksaan dari luar, mempercayai semua ini.

**5 tahun kemudian**

**Sasuke POV**

"Hinata, apa kau ingat awal kali kita bertemu di pantai ini?"

"i-iya.."

"Entah mengapa, rasa cintaku padamu, tidak pernah memudar semenjak hari itu hingga saat ini."

Aku mendorong ayunan yang dinaikki Hinata secara pelan.

Bagiku dirinya adalah sesuatu yang lebih berharga, bukan dirikku. Aku merasakkan hal yang sama dari dirinya terhadapku juga.

"Hinata, Jika aku kehilangan segala sesuatu, aku tidak akan kecewa dan menyesal. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan kosong.

Aku menaruh tanganku di dadanya dan berkata "Karena, aku memiliki cinta yang tak tergantikan, hanya untukmu seorang"

"A-aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"

**Normal POV**

Lonceng sekolah berdentang begitu keras. Menandakan bahwa kelas akan segera dimulai. Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor berdua. Mereka tidak mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum seperti yang biasa dilakukan remaja yang dimabuk cinta.

Tidaklah suatu hal yang aneh, kalau Sasuke adalah lelaki yang memiliki banyak Fans perempuan. Bukan, dia bukanlah seorang aktor ataupun anak dari seorang pengusaha besar. Ketampanannya-lah yang membuat hampir perempuan sekolah tersebut menggodainya.

Balasan Sasuke terhadap Fansnya-pun disambutnya dengan hangat namun tetap tidak melewati batas. Ia dan Hinata sudah berkomitmen untuk tetap bersama apapun yang terjadi. Ia tidak akan berpaling ke lain hati. Hal seperti ini tentu saja sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa percaya Hinata terhadap Sasuke.

Terkadang, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menggantungkannya di leher Sasuke. Ada juga Ino yang terkadang membawakan bekal untuk Sasuke dan ia-pun tetap menyantapnya. Karin, yang selalu menarik-narik tangan Sasuke untuk menemaninya ke kantin, dan masih banyak lagi.

Bukan hanya itu saja, selain memiliki banyak Fans perempuan, tidak sedikit juga laki-laki yang iri padanya dan membencinya. Tapi hal itu tidak ia gubris sama sekali. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberi efek terhadap Sasuke.

Semua ujian berat ini mungkin sedikit menggores luka di hati Hinata, terutama karena Sasuke yang tidak dapat bersikap kasar terhadap perempuan. Saat pelajaran kelas berakhir, Hinata-pun bergegas pulang ke rumah tanpa menunggu Sasuke.

"Ada yang melihat Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pada teman-teman lelakinya.

"Oh, dia sudah pulang sendiri tadi." Jawab Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri rumah Hinata, dan ternyata Hinata tidak ada di rumahnya. Hanabi memberitahu Sasuke bahwa kakaknya pasti bersandar di bawah Pohon Oak tempat biasa ia menenangkan diri.

Dibawah Pohon Oak, Hinata tersenyum dan tertidur dengan sangat manis. Kulit putihnya berkilauan sangat cantik, rambut lavendernya yang terurai tertiup angin dengan indahnya, benar-benar pemandangan yang mengaggumkan. Sasuke mendekatinya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan dengan mataku, melainkan dengan hatiku. Aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya. Seberapa lama-pun aku harus menunggu, seperti begitu banyaknya bintang yang menerangi malammu, ataupun aku harus lahir kembali, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, Hina-hime." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lembut. Ia menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium keningnya dengan lama, seperti ingin membuat sebuah tanda di keningnya.

"Hehehe, a-aku belum berubah.. Sejak awal kita bertemu.. Walaupun itu harus mengorbankan air mata.. Aku tetap mempercayakan hati ini padamu.. Akhirnya aku sadar, aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpa dirimu.. T-terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun" Ujar Hinata sambil menaruh tangannya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa setiap kali ada perempuan yang menggodanya, ia selalu menoleh ke arah Hinata melihat respon yang ia berikan. Hinata selalu membalasnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang lembut seperti kapas.

Mereka-pun akhirnya tertidur dibawah Pohon Oak yang menjadi saksi bisu diantara hubungan mereka.

**Hello readers, salam kenal ya. Maaf banget nih kalau fanficnya gaje, hehehe. Ini baru chapter pemanasannya. Masih ada chapter-chapter berikutnya kok. Kritik dan saran sangat terbuka untuk kemajuan menulisku. Ditunggu reviewnya ya untuk chapter berikutnya. Thanks **


End file.
